


MMOM Day 24: Star Wars: Vader & Palpatine

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack.  Juvenile crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM Day 24: Star Wars: Vader & Palpatine

Darth Vader stormed into the Emperor's throne room. "Master, I must speak with you."

The Emperor turned to his guards. "Leave us." When they were finally alone, he bared his teeth at his apprentice. "What gives you the right to barge in here?"

"When you named me -- did you not think of when I would take an apprentice of my own?"

"I had not given much thought to that prospect. But tell me, my young apprentice, what you are whining about."

"Did you not think that any apprentice of mine would be forced to call me ... Master Vader?"


End file.
